Chikyuu Mirror Ball
is an original solo song performed by Minase Iori. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hajime kara himitsu no tobira akete Taisetsu na toki kotoba uketomerareta nara ah- surechigai machigai RISETTO dekiru no ni na Kiseki toka shinjite mitaku naru no Otogibanashi no you na wakuwaku ga atta nara ah- otomegokoro hatsurei! Donna SUTOORII ni shiyou? Guragura yurayura yureru kokoro FURIIZU Ichi kaba chika Sekai o mahou de sukoshi tometai Ichi ni no san de mirai kaeru Sekai de omoi o tsutaeraretara Asu wa kitto hikaru MIRAA BOURU KUREYON de nando mo kakinaoshita Yume no tsudzuki o motto motto mite itai na ah- namida-iro no sora made RISETTO dekiru no ni na DORAMA demo eiga demonai keredo Sukoshi no SUPAISU nara kokoro MIKKUSU shitai ah- otomegokoro HATSUDOO! Donna EPISOODO ni naru? Furafura madamada yureru nounai SURIIPU Ichi kaba chika Sekai o hitotsu ni tsunaide mitai Ichi ni no san de egao ni nareru Sekai no omoi ga kanaeraretara Minna kitto hikaru MIRAA BOURU lalala… Sekai o nazotte Kibou o tadotte Yuuki dashitara kagayakeru yo Sekai ni omoi o Kitto tsutawaru Sekai wa hitotsu da minna te o tsunagou Sekai o mahou de sukoshi tometai Ichi ni no san de mirai kaeru Sekai de omoi o tsutaeraretara Asu wa kitto hikaru MIRAA BOURU Zutto zutto hikaru MIRAA BOURU lalala… |-| Kanji= 始めから秘密の扉開けて 大切なとき言葉受け止められたなら ah-すれ違い間違いリセット出来るのにな 奇跡とか　信じてみたくなるの おとぎ話のようなワクワクがあったなら ah-乙女心　発令！　どんなストーリーにしよう？ グラグラユラユラ揺れる心フリーズ いちかばちか 世界を魔法で少し止めたい 1・2の3で　未来変える 世界で想いを伝えられたら 明日はきっと光るミラーボウル クレヨンで何度も書き直した 夢の続きをもっともっと見ていたいな ah-涙色の空まで　リセット出来るのにな ドラマでも映画でもないけれど 少しのスパイスなら　心ミックスしたい ah-乙女心　発動！どんなエピソードになる？ フラフラまだまだ揺れる脳内スリープ いちかばちか 世界をひとつに繋いでみたい 1・2の3で　笑顔になれる 世界の想いが叶えられたら みんなきっと光るミラーボウル lalala… 世界をなぞって 希望を辿って 勇気出したら　輝けるよ 世界に想いを きっと伝わる 世界はひとつだ　みんな手を繋ごう 世界を魔法で少し止めたい 1・2の3で　未来変える 世界で想いを伝えられたら 明日はきっと光るミラーボウル ずっとずっと光るミラーボウル lalala… |-| English= Since the beginning, I open the secret door If I took in those words in that important moment Ah- Yet every time I reset my mistakes and mishaps I try to believe in things like miracles If there was a fairy-tale like thrill Ah- this maiden is making an announcement! What kind of story should I tell? Loosing, swaying, and swaying my freezing heart The stakes are high I wanna stop the world with a bit of magic Changing the future in 1, 2, 3 When I convey my feelings to the world Tomorrow will surely become a shining mirror ball Writing with a crayon many times I wanna continue dreaming more and more Ah- and yet, I reset until the sky is colored with my tears Real life isn't a drama or a movie, but I wanna add some spice to my life Ah- My maiden's heart is racing! What kind of episode should we make? Still tottering and swaying, my brain is sleeping The stakes are high I wanna see the world come together as one Make a smile in 1, 2, 3 If everyone's thoughts are fulfilled, Everyone will surely become a shining mirror ball Lalala... Trace the world Follow hope When I gather courage, I shine Surely, I can transmit My feelings to the world The world is one as we connect everyone's hands I wanna stop the world with a bit of magic Changing the future in 1, 2, 3 When I convey my feelings to the world Tomorrow will surely become a shining mirror ball, A shining mirror ball forever and ever Lalala... The world is one! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Minase Iori) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Minase Iori) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Minase Iori